


Random Moments From The Tower

by Big_Diesel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Blackmail, Bribery, Comedy, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Feminization, Forced Prostitution, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Male on Futa, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other, Partner Betrayal, Pegging, Prostitution, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Reverse Rape, Romantic Comedy, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Superheroes, Teenage Drama, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Dream, Yandere, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: Come and enter the world of the Teen Titans and the DC Universe in the series/collection of one-shots. Find out how Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and the many others face the situations of the Random Moments Anthology. This series will include drama, romance, vanilla, lemon, and suspense. Discretion is advised.





	1. Caged (Part I) (Robin X Raven X Jinx X Starfire)

If Robin can say one word in this particular juncture, the appropriate word was hell. Hell was something he didn't really believed in. He wasn't religious and speculated if there was a higher power. If there was a God, then he wished he should have foreseen the situation he was facing. Lying on the cold bench, bended over in an arched position. His naked body touching the cold concrete. Not even his sweat can mask any warmth. He tucked in his eyes, taking sharp breaths. Amongst the cuts and scrapes and bruises he was feeling, there were other thing taking over the threshold. He heard the jeers and laughter surrounding him in his cell.

There were three figures. Three familiar figures he had the fortune and misfortune to know. One of which he easily called a foe. The other two, at some point, they were friends. One of which, he saw more than just a friend. More than just a superheroine. A tear escaped his eye for the same person he loved welcomed him with a slap across his saddened, bruised face. He tasted the blood, feeling the hot burns of his lacerated wounds. He saw another gleam reflecting on the wall. He knew the shine. A shine that came from the salt of the earth. A shine that he spent much of his hard earned funds and of course, assistance from his former mentor.

He made a slight turn as he saw the engagement ring, dripping with his blood. The finger, with the ring tightly wrapped around it, coming for him once more. He closed that eye as for it was now swollen shut. He panted loudly, saddening more of his love than the abuse.

"Easy with him, young Tamaranian," said the villain he knew as Jinx. "Leave him with some form of dignity."

The exhausted, angry Tamaranian girl wanted more. She wanted to continue to fight the man who was once her love. She wasn't finished. She eyed the rock on her finger and wanted to see skin. Against Jinx's advice, she rushed for him until she felt the mighty force grabbing her hand, repelling her.

"Star, she is right." Starfire turned to the half-demon who hindered her from attacking the Boy Wonder. "You must save your strength. We have plenty of time to give him his own private hell."

Starfire look like a beast. Her hair was tangled. Her body was drenched in sweat. Even her uniform was torn from the beating she gave him. Each stomp with her boot, each punch with her fist still didn't compare to the mind torture she wanted to afflict. That she was going to afflict. She knew that Jinx and Raven wouldn't forever watch the damaged Boy Wonder. She wanted more damage. She wanted to hurt him. She wanted him to remember the name of Starfire.

Jinx clapped her hands and patted Starfire on her sweaty back. "Well done, girl. I didn't think you have the guts of beating down your former teammate." She stopped herself. "I mean, your former fiancee."

Starfire let out a smile. "He brought along himself. He should have never crossed lines and tried to break ties." She spat on his back. "Did you hear me, boy? You should have never betrayed us."

He coughed. The bruises and the sores were giving him difficulty to breathe. "Y-y-you don't understand, Star. Things were complicated. I wasn't meant to hurt you or the others. There are some things that are beyond you."

"Save it for the end, Boy Wonder," said Raven. "Nothing is going to change our minds for the sin you have put upon us. I will be mighty damned if I believe." She scoffed. "To think I believed in you. I thought a half-demon like me could seek peace. Guess that I was wrong."

Jinx intervened. "Relax, girls. I understand the detriments of your feelings. Robin goes behind your back and makes plenty of mistakes. He severs ties with you guys. I mean, some untrustworthy leader." She laughed, walking to him while pressing his ass with her boot. He grunted, shouting from the sores. "We gave him such a mighty hell, didn't we, girls?"

"Indeed, we beat him senseless," said Starfire.

"Nothing than some powerful blows to make any man bow down," said Raven.

"That is right, girls," Jinx said while waving her hair and pursing her lips. "As we began our Confederation, we no longer aligned ourselves with anyone good or bad. Be as it were the Teen Titans, H.I.V.E., the Brotherhood of Evil. or the Justice League, we are in a generation that we live as renegades. I swear allegiance to no major group but the sisterhood of ourselves."

"I agree. I solemnly swear to commit with myself and whatever the Confederation entities," declared Raven.

"I second the emotion, Raven, Jinx. The Confederation holds ties to womanhood and death to the mainstream of what a man thinks of us. No longer can I stand being put down of my ability," said Starfire. She looked at Robin with disgust. She spat on him once more. "Especially from a man who claimed to love you. If you can't respect the fairer sex, Boy Wonder, then you are subservient to us."

Jinx smiled as she walked to the chained, tortured Boy Wonder. He struggled as the chains adorned his neck, ankles, and arms. Heavy iron was the cause of his bondage. She used her foot to kick him from behind. He groaned.

She did it again and again and again until he released his urine from his penis.

It was returned with laughter from the trio of sisterhood.

"Look at yourself," cried Raven. "Do you have any source of dignity left? Let's me know that a few shattered ribs can break a man. I mean, it was God that formed us from a rib. Call it retribution and allocation of your mistakes, you desolate, festering mut."

"Whoa," said Jinx. "Even I am somewhat vanilla by your standards." She sighed. "Alas, I think we should give Robin another reminder on how serious when you submit to the fairer sex."

Raven smiled and put her hand on Jinx's shoulders. "Allow me to help you." She closed her eyes. "Azarath Metrion ZInthos!"

Jinx stained as she felt the tingling sensation arising from her sex. She moaned pleasantly as the sensation was getting better. She watched as her clitoris expanded and was appearing more of a penis. Once Raven completed the sensation, Jinx returned with a kiss on Raven's lips. Both girls wrapped their tongues in the forbidden pleasure; a signal to represent their womanhood. They broke the kiss. Raven walked away from Jinx, returning to the lone Starfire and commenced a kiss with her as well. As the former Titans embraced in a session, Jinx went to the lone Robin.

"I love when seeing women embracing each other," she said. "It displays that you, men, are not needed." She chuckled, rubbing on her dick. "You see, we don't need men to satisfy us. Then yet again, I am a gentle person. I can give you a chance to return some form of what is left of your pitiful existence."

Jinx pinned down his body violently. He gasped for air as he felt her organ rubbing against his valley. He took sharp breaths as he plead for Jinx to not do the unthinkable. She grabbed his legs, using it as a holster to prepare to insert her dick into his former virgin cavern.

"It's a shame that it wasn't Star that didn't break you," she tsked. "Maybe if you surrender, then maybe Starfire can give you a second chance. If you don't piss her off again."

Robin was silent, but Jinx saw him mouthed the name of his love.

She laughed. "Think about her as you come for me." She buckled her hips as she pressed her dick inside of his narrow cave. He let out a yelp as the object was returning for another round. JInx felt the pressure, the tightness. She smiled as she saw blood once more escaping his valley. "They always say that the second time's the charm for such a virgin. No matter, let's continue to show which sex is better?"

JInx laughed as Robin clenched his teeth. The pressure and the compacting of her dick was making his body buckled. He cried for the pain but judging by his erection, he knew something was wrong. He kept his face focused to the wall. As he felt her body slapping his ass, he tried to return to a pleasant time. He was questioning on how one incident who lead him into the position. Each time she bucked his hips, the closer he was to pass out.

As he drifted out of consciousness, he eyes pried on Starfire. She had a disappointed look. She was angry. She had her fist tightly wrapped. He saw there were tears in her eyes. It wasn't no surprise as she, too, had her dick extending in his direction. She rubbed it quickly to produce an erection. Before he closed them, he saw her mouth some words.

_No matter how much I want to hate you, I can't stop loving you._

There was silence thereafter.


	2. My Debt to Pay (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Welcome to another chapter of Random Moments From The Tower. This particular arc is a crossover between Teen Titans and the DC Universe. This arc is about Robin's (Dick Grayson) being blackmailed by Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Cassandra Cain over something from his past. In order to fulfill that debt, he had two options: pay the bribe or sell his body. Warning: this drama contains content that features a combination of yaoi, rape, and reverse rape. Discretion is strongly advised.

he sound of thunder was brewing from the skies above. A bellowing gust of wind forecasted rain at any moment. He was at the light where he managed to pull out a cigarette. The unfiltered tobacco was lit, flickering like a Christmas light. Its' owner was silent, keeping his hand on the steering wheel, awaiting the light to change. He gripped tightly, careful not to tear through his cigarette. Honestly, the Boy Wonder wasn't an avid smoker. Preferably smoking on occasions at galas, masquerades balls, and where it was highly appropriate. In other words, places where someone is watching. He never liked smoking alone. The sound it makes as it tears away, the smoke entering the lungs and making its mark. It gave him too much time to think, which he didn't like.

The light changed. His legs were stiff as he pressed the pedal as he proceeded to the highway. He was careful not to exceed the speed limit. It didn't matter that the mayor has given him immunity for he was responsible for saving many lives in the city that never sleeps. It wasn't necessary to not on step on any more toes. With the Deputy Commissioner so far into his rectal cavity that he could clean and tie his shoes with his tongue. But Deputy Gordon was the least of his worries at this point.

He scratched his forehead, careful not to disturb his recent haircut from the barber shop. He wasn't as much of a groomer, but the person who is expecting him wants to have a great impression of him. That person in question doesn't take second chances in first impressions. The speedometer was at seventy miles per hour, a decent pace for the Boy Wonder as he was minutes away from his destination.

He was grateful that he informed Alford earlier this morning on having his tuxedo ready. This unexpectant meeting wasn't on Alford's schedule, but he was very reasonable to accommodate. After his daily workout at the gym, he was met with the tuxedo fresh from the cleaners. This top of the line tuxedo was only worn on special occasions. When he had important meetings or dates.

Tonight was one of those nights.

He drove in the silence, opting not to listen to any music. Jazz would have been his drug of choice, serenading in the haunting, but elegant sounds of Miles Davis or Coltrane, but not tonight. No melodies of bebop were going to influence this gentleman to where he was going. His speed exceeded to seventy-five. He took sharp breaths, licking his bottom lip. A habit he picked up he was under stress.

He got a notification from his cell phone. The eighth one in the last forty minutes. The missing text messages and phone notifications were from his partner in crime-fighting, his surrogate father, Bruce. Bruce Wayne has been the provider of his estate over the past several years. Bruce treated him like a father does to his son. Memories of his past yesteryears come in dreams, often screaming in terror from the early days of his bit in the juvenile system. The abuse that was inflicted upon him hardening the parentless child, but it was the caring hands of Bruce that reminded him that gentle people do exist.

It was evident to Bruce that something was peculiar for Robin, or Dick, when he wasn't in uniform, wouldn't answer his calls. For now, he hoped that Bruce would think that Robin was getting busy with important meeting or spending time with a woman or a man.

Bruce paid it no mind when the Boy Wonder revealed his bisexuality to him. Bruce was apparent of his femininity and how it attracted men and women alike. He knew how revealing his past uniforms and his conscious effort of attracting anyone in his circle. The Boy Wonder even questioned his relationship with his surrogate father. As much as he mustered the resistance, he kept his relationship as that and that alone.

The other calls were coming from Starfire. Starfire, or Kory, when she wasn't in uniform shared a complicated relationship. They were more than friends, but less than lovers. It didn't matter about his sexuality for she, too, was a part of the spectrum. Matter of factly, the two superheroes met at a club where they brought a guest of the same sex. They met at the bar. Robin ordered a drink for his date. Starfire did the same. When they met, it was shyness, but apparent instant chemistry. The two exchanged glances. Looking at each other at a moment's notice. It was Starfire that made the first move. She slipped a piece of paper into his back pocket. It was the address of the hotel room she was staying that night. After dropping off his date, he went to the hotel where she was staying. Their night was filled with passionate sex. Robin never remembered feeling ravished by such a Tamarian creature before. It should have be a one-night stand, but there were many more. It was two years since then and they have yet to define their relationship.

He ignored the call from the very people who valued him. In return, he valued him. He scoffed in the silence. They were a touchpad away, but there was nothing they could have done to help him. He felt he was beyond help.

He turned off his cell phone and put it in the glove compartment. He saw flashes of light coming from the skies above.  _Even God is taking sight of what is going to occur in this particular juncture. If there is a God, that is._ The city limits were beyond him for the lights were getting dimmer and dimmer. He drove for another ten minutes until he arrived to his destination.

His instructions were written on an important document. Disguised as immediate mail, Alford urgently gave it to the Boy Wonder. When recognizing the handwriting, his signature. He never dropped the letter. Alford raised his concern, but Robin wrote it off as if he was developing an illness.

What he didn't tell Alford was that important document came with a picture.

Something he neither wanted Alford, Kory, and especially Bruce to see.

He arrived at the entrance of the abandoned factory. In the instructions, it was written that the key was to be found in a false brick beside the sign of the former factory. He stepped out of the car. He lit another cigarette. He took a puff as he walked to find the sign.

_Haywood Cement Works_

A rusted sign, including the faded letters of the word  _condemned_  made Robin dropped to his knees. A strong surge of emotions filled the swimming pool of his brain on the events that put him in this position.

He touched the rusted sign. Delicate to the touch, he ran his fingers on the brick until he find the false brick. A moment later, he found it. He pulled the brick, dropping to the ground and retrieved the key. He walked to the foot of the gate where the lock was found. He put the key inside of the lock and twisted it. Immediately, the chains were broken. He put the key into his pocket. It was another instruction of his  _benefactor_.

He returned to his car, driving further into the driveway. The driveway stretched a few hundred yards. He passed the entrance and drove to the loading dock. Heaven's floodgates released the rain onto the Earth. He heard it pelting to his windshield. He was fortunate that he was under the car dock or else he would have got soaked. He locked the door and walked a few paces into the loading dock. He shivered as the gust of wind was hallowing through the area. He was fortunate to wear his overcoat. A precautious Alfred was available for any event. Robin is eternally grateful to his longtime butler and friend.

He ushered himself inside of the doors. His benefactor informed him in the message. He continued along a gloomy corridor before taking the side door toward the stairs. The low rumbling of the extractor fan informed him that his benefactor was here. His body groaned, feeling the urge to return back to his car and returned to Gotham.

_The picture._

Stopped in his tracks, Robin retched, but forcefully swallowed his contents. He was wearing his finest tuxedo and couldn't imagine damaging it. Sentimentally, it was the suit that Starfire coerced him to try on when they had their first date.

_Kory_

He swallowed the word, afraid that voicing her name might inform the others he could be thinking about her or make her suspicions of checking on him. The night before, he told her that he was under covert investigation and shouldn't be disturbed. He informed her that he will call her in a few days. Obviously against his advice, she continued calling. Kory wasn't dumb. She wasn't a novice. She may be a superhero, but she was still a woman.

He pushed open the door to the upper room. The hinges groaned. His eyes and his nose registered the strong scent of WD-40. He could feel the tension that was accompanying his worries. At any moment, his benefactor would arrive.

At any moment, the Boy Wonder would have to pay his debt.

A flickering light glared from the ceiling. The room contained an examination table. It had a sink and a faucet. Because of the lack of lighting, there were other indistinguishable figures, but he was too cowardice to investigate.

Sat in the corner of the room was a lone chair. It was a folding chair. He finished his cigarette and dropped it to the floor. He rubbed it out with sole of his shoe and walked to the chair. In the instruction, the benefactor told him of the lone seat there.

His footsteps filled the awkward silence. He kept his hands in his pocket, another habit of his when nervous. He made his way to the seat and waited on his further instruction. According to the benefactor, more information would be bestowed on his behalf. Until then, Robin must wait.

The extractor fan rumbled a little louder as the silence further enveloped him, leaving him alone in his thoughts. He reached for his cigarettes, but was empty, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

_Please, let go of me. Don't do this to me._

"I didn't have any idea of what I was doing."

_Stop it! Stop it, please! Please don't do it._

_Shut up, bitch! I know you want this. You pancing in that skirt. You were practically begging for it._

"Alcohol overtook me. I was frustrated, I was upset. She happened to be there."

_There you go, baby. Take it all of the way. Don't use your teeth, or else, I will break them._

"I am sorry. I am sorry."

_Don't do this, Dick! This isn't like you! This isn't like you at all!_

_Swallow my sperm, you whore! Taste it! Taste it! Taste it!_

"Forgive me, please. I don't know what came over me. Please, forgive me!"

The Boy Wonder pressed his hands together. His hair was damped from the nervousness of his ill thoughts. Tears escaped from his eye ducts. Blood dripped from his nose. He was consumed with grief of the events that happened that night that he didn't noticed another set of footsteps within the vicinity.

"You are quite a charmer. I tell you that, Boy Wonder."

Abruptly, Robin looked up. He recognized that voice. He let out a loud sigh. The tension was weighing heavy for his benefactor had arrived. His benefactor stood at a height of six feet. His stance displayed business. He was a muscular individual, a man who believed in fitness. His mask hid in front of his blue eyes. His red and black hair glistened into the flickering light. He reached for a cigarette and lit it. He discarded the match in front of Robin. Robin looked to the floor of the fading match.

He knew exactly how he felt.

"Lost in translation of thoughts, Boy Wonder." The benefactor, or better yet, Jason Todd asked while staring at the former comrade and adoptive brother of the Wayne clan. Jason kept his smug appearance, appealed by seeing the layers of his torn down brother. Jason turned to put his coat on the examination table. He got himself comfortable and walked to the skin. He went into the cabinet and reached for a bottle of Wild Turkey. The former Robin, now Red Hood, enjoyed the taste of liquor. Since the days of working with his adoptive father and former partner in crime, Batman, he learned the taste of liquid courage. He, too, like Robin, sought excitement in his fun-filled adventures of fighting crime and putting bad guys in prison.

The more he protected and served, the more fragile and agitated he became. Since then, he questioned the morale of his purpose. The more he fought, the worse things became. No longer he wanted to remain subservient to being a hero, he abandoned his title and went solo.

Since then, he broke from the Wayne clan and became foes with them.

However, there is a special reason why Jason Todd wanted Dick to be here. There was unfinished business between the two.

"Do you care for a drink." Jason put two glasses on the counter. He put ice and poured the Wild Turkey in the glass. "This can manage your stress and your thoughts." He paused. "Or unless you are prone to do that act of yours again."

"Fuck you," Robin barked loudly.

Unfazed of his response, Jason removed his suit jacket and put it on the table. He retrieved the glasses and walked toward Robin's direction. He hummed a tune with perkiness.

"Take your drink," said Jason. Robin extended his hand and took the drink. Jason swayed his glass in an empty toast and drank it whole. He let out a strong sigh. "The water of life. Right, old friend?" Jason chuckled. He returned to the counter to pour himself another drink. He cracked his knuckles. He was keeping a calm demeanor throughout Robin's duress. He didn't care.

Jason sat on the examination table, taking another drink of the liquid courage before settling down to business. "It wasn't hard to find the place, wasn't it?"

It was returned with silence. Robin didn't flinch. He was still in the position of his hand in the air, holding his drink.

"Playing coy, the silent type," said Jason nonchalantly. "No matter. You don't have to talk, but you are aware of the situation you have placed yourself into." He crossed his legs. "According to my instructions, you are assigned here because you are under a huge debt, Boy Wonder. A debt that will bring detriment to you as a person and as a superhero. Shall I remind you of your presence?"

"No." Robin mustered to say. "You don't."

"Good," he smirked. "Now drink."

Robin put his lips around the glass. He took a few swallows of the drink before putting down on the ground. He never liked the taste of brown liquor and Jason knew that. But that was what Jason wanted. He didn't want the Boy Wonder to be comfortable. He wanted this moment as excruciatingly painful as possible.

"Where is Tim Drake," questioned Robin.

"He should be here later. He is taking care of some affairs for me," answered Jason as he took another drink.

"What about Cassandra?"

Jason paused mid-drink. "She under that list of affairs for Tim Drake." He took another sip. "I am surprised of the gull of you of releasing her name under those tender lips of yours, Boy Wonder. What is the matter? Your dick can't be satisfied with anyone these days?"

"Fuck you, Jason," barked Robin. "I didn't know what the hell I was doing! You know I wouldn't put Cassandra in harm's way none whatsoever."

"But that is the thing, my bird friend. You did put her in harm's way,  _your_ way. You took advantage of her. Soiling her and using her like she was some common whore." He scoffed. "And our own sister for Christ's sake." He tsked. "You just can't control yourself, can you?"

Robin gripped his hands tightly around the glass. Jason can hear the sound of the glass cracking. "If you break any of my precious glass, I will break you. And that is more on your debt." He smirked as Robin put down his glass. "Thank you." He stood up and made his way to Robin's direction. Each step, he watched the smugness of Robin. He had never felt that much pleasure since departing from the family. "If you remember our instruction, bird brain, there is another part we have yet to do."

Robin looked to Jason with such a confused look. He frowned and averted his eyes until he felt the grips of Jason's hand holding his chin. Jason had that Cheshire Cat smile on his face. "Allow me." He leaned over and reached into Robin's overcoat pocket. He brushed his chin against Robin's face, making him squirm. He got the paper and unfolded it. "Let me read what it has displayed."

_Robin, it has come to my attention that you have forced yourself upon another member of your clan. It is to my misfortune to know that Cassandra told me in confidence that she was raped by you many years ago. Stricken with grief, she kept the tumultuous ordeal to herself. But, working in the same party with her rapist filled her with hatred. She couldn't tell her father for she feared of being abandoned. She hid her emotions through the use of drugs and alcohol. It was after the suicide attempt that she confided to me about this. When I discovered it was you, I became infuriated with anger._

_The nerve of you, Boy Wonder, to take advantage of such a precious creature. More upsetting is that you took the most precious thing any woman can give to the man she loves. Your ass discarded it like yesterday's news. You aware of my crush to Cassandra, I look to this as a form of revenge. One of your precious claims to have in your possession._

_However, the tides have turned and now you owe me and Cassandra a huge debt. You have two options: either give us two million dollars or sell your body as retribution._

_If you refuse to either of these terms, then I will have no choice to release the information of Cassandra's rape to the police. And the evidence of revealing your current sins._

He reached into Robin's overcoat pocket again with a picture. "Remember that night?"

Jason smiled. He grabbed Robin's chin again, forcing him to look at that picture.

"Remember it, Boy Wonder," he asked in a sing-song.

"I do," said Robin. "I do. I wish I didn't."

Jason smiled when staring at the picture. He rubbed Robin's chin. "Tim and I enjoyed ourselves. Getting a taste of something I envied from the Bruce every single night." He kissed the picture and put it in his back pocket. He came forward and blew into Robin's face. Robin's eyes watered and his face furrowed by the stench of alcohol. Robin saw the alluring eyes of Jason and the whiteness of his teeth.

"Since I know you don't have in any way, shape, or form to acquire the money," said Jason as he leaned forward to kiss Robin. Robin struggle, but Jason had the stronger grip. Robin felt his lips touching Jason. "Your only way to get out of this debt is to sell your body."

Jason put his mouth around Robin's neck. Jason licked the fear and the sweat on his neck. He pressed into Robin's clothes, squeezing his stomach. "Kory picked the right clothes. I was raging hard when seeing you in this. Damn sexy, very fetching." He bit his ear. "But, I also much enjoy femininity myself." He got up from his position. He grabbed his hand. "Let's continue to the examination table." He pursed his lips. "Or else, you want your secrets displayed to the world, Boy Wonder."

Robin was tensed in anger. He wanted to fight Jason where he stood, but he knew it wasn't going to take him anywhere. It wasn't until he felt Jason's hand caressing his dick. "You don't know what you do to me, Boy Wonder," he purred. "So, I can't wait to get a taste of your rosebud again. I can't wait until this vehicle return to your bat cave." He laughed.

Robin's final thoughts as he was going to the examination table were on his regrets on that night with Cassandra, his surrogate father, and partner in crime-fighting, Bruce, and overall the women he adored and loved, Kory. He decided to compartmentalize Bruce and Kory until he fulfilled his ordeal with Jason, Tim, and overall, Cassandra.


	3. Swimming Pools (Part I) (Dick x Barbara)

She called her bottle of whiskey her liquid courage. In the last few months, she has convinced herself that she took the bottle in order to convey her feelings. Be as it were in galas, events, and masquerade balls, Barbara Gordon was going to have something in her hand. She has told herself in the mirror when she consumed, her limit were to be two. It must have been a multi-sided mirror for the amounts of alcohol she had consumed before prancing into a dance or stumbled drunkenly into an arms of a complete stranger.

She was fortunate of consuming her distilled spirits out of uniform. Of course, the results included heated sex, cigarettes, drugs, and the like. There may be a chance of breakfast at the nearby diner or at the hotel restaurant. The men, occasionally women, leave their numbers in hopes of a return. She left the slips along with the check. All in the same result, leave it under the Commissioner's account.

Tonight, she stood alone. Watching over the darkness of Gotham. With one-third of the bottle gone, should she be in the condition of watching over the downtrodden? Especially when, in a way, she needs saving of her own. She pour more into her throat, slurring along the way as she wiped her whiskey moustache on her uniform sleeve. The wind is light, the humidity is low. She doesn't even know why she was out here tonight. Batman didn't appoint her to survey anything. She hasn't answered any of her colleagues' calls. She has been in-and-out of a bender that it was concerning the commissioner.

The moment she saw a piece of a pamphlet suggesting rehab, immediately she stormed from the home. The destination, unknown. And that was a few days ago. Between that time, she bounced from beds to couches; allowing anyone with a pulse to  _come_ inside her  _dominion_  in return to rest in their dominion and give her rest. Per usual, they leave her a number, any glimpse of hope to return the delicacy of Barbara Gordon. They stare at the redheaded beauty, only if they knew in return she was staring at a wall or something beyond them. For at this point, she was beyond saving.

After wandering tirelessly over the past hours, she made it to the roof. It was one of her many hideouts when she kept her stashed clothes in case of emergencies. Becoming a bit tipsy, she made her way to the floor, where she can balance herself.

_Do you want to end up like your father?_

She nervously grin when thinking what her adoptive father told her when walking in on one of her previous trips to the restroom. She couldn't remember how much she consumed the night before. She explained that she went out partying and just lost track of herself. If crashing the car into a few parked cars, leaving toilet covered in white powder, and vomiting in the fish tank was losing track of herself, the commissioner couldn't imagine when she gain control of her habit. Worried for her safety, also more for his reputation, he enlisted the help of Bruce Wayne. Despite their complicated relationship, untrifly the commissioner phoned Alford to take her where she knew would be safe.

Even staying in that solace didn't last long. Robin caught her in the bathroom. Blurred lines, along with alcohol and cocaine, caused her to lose control, attacking the Boy Wonder. She stormed from the bathroom and disappeared into the night.

She took another sip of her liquid courage, staring into the night sky. She knew rain was going to be in the forecast. She didn't care. She didn't care about anything. She wanted to be alone. Anyone sharing the last name of Gordon; or anyone affiliated with the name, Gordon. Even so, the member of the extended Wayne clan weren't invited. This was something she wanted to deal with. She made a decree in her bendering that anyone further themselves in this, they will be punished.

For she knew that the Boy Wonder wouldn't take any time to look for her. She knew that at some point he would show up.

Another bottle empty. She stared to the bottle for it too now related to her current disposition-empty. She threw the bottle to the side. She staggered for a bit before retaining her composure. She took to the floor where she lied down. It wasn't long until she heard another pair of footprints coming in her way.

A shadow lurked over the redhead. She swallowed nothing beside her guilt, embarrassment, and shame. She tucked her lips, taking sharp breaths. She released a nervous laughter, knowing the inevitable was to come, but didn't expect it so soon.

"Well, is it the Boy Wonder himself," the Batgirl said to Robin.

Robin wasn't wearing his uniform. Opting for a grey jogging suit with white tennis shoes, wrapped in his arms was another jacket. His face displayed sternness, but at the same time faced sympathy. He sighed, taking a knee to where Barbara resided. He sat on his butt and crossed his legs.

There was a pregnant silence for the time being.

"So, you aren't going to say what the hell I am doing," questioned Barbara.

He shook his head in disagreement. "Nope! When you aren't representing the suit, then you are pleased to do what you want."

"You don't care that I am drunk, drinking right in front of you, Boy Wonder," she said in between hiccups. She nervously laughed, knowing it was the alcohol taking its effect.

He turned to her. "I care. You sincerely know I care." He paused for a moment, looking for something more to say. "I just had enough trying to chase you when you are like this. I am here so you won't hurt yourself."

She scoffed at him. "I don't need your help. I am fine without you. I don't need anyone. So you can juck fuck off, Dick!"

"Listen, I am here under the orders of Bruce," he retorted. He kept his knees close to his chest. "I am just here to watch over you. Making sure that you won't do anything crazy."

"Taking orders from the batbrain. You have always kept close. Makes me wonder that you have done things in your nightly  _duties_ with the bat," she said.

He clicked his tongue. "Think what you want to think, Barbara. I am not going to entertain you when you are like this." He grabbed the jacket and tossed it to Batgirl. "Don't need for you to catch a cold. So, when you are doing with your bitching hour, put it on." He stood up. "When you are ready to get out of this pity party, I will be downstairs at the lobby. A limo is waiting for us." He stood up and dusted himself off. He made his way back to the stairs to the exit. Not once did he look back.

When he closed the door, the empty bottle she finished scattered across the door. "Fuck you, Boy Wonder. Fuck you!" She screamed a few times, yelling into the salty night air. She panted heavily, feeling her heavy tongue and her heavy body. With the jacket Dick gave her, she put it on gently. She staggered as she stood, but make the tracks toward the door.

She took the elevator to the ground floor where the lobby was located. She felt sluggish, feeling sensitive from the lights. At any moment, she knew she would collapses. Like Dick said, he was sitting at the foot of the lobby. His arms were crossed, reading a magazine. From her position, DIck displayed strong sex appeal. The kind of charm that captivated anyone who have sought interest. Tugging on to his jacket, she made her way to him.

"Is your bitching hour completed," asked the Boy Wonder without looking at Batgirl. He flipped the newspaper to a new article. "If so, then let's get out of here. Rain is in the forecast and I definitely do not need you to catch a cold." He pulled the umbrella from the chair. He poked it at Barbara's knee. "The limo is waiting. Let's head back."

She was taken aback. "Back? Back where? Back home? Hell, no. I am not going back there."

"Relax, Red," interjected the Boy Wonder, while keeping his same composure since coming across Barbara. He had gotten accustomed to her drunkenness that it became routine like chasing bad guys, attending galas and masquerades, and the countless relationships with women. His face remained flat. He put his hand on Barbara's flushed swollen cheek. "I am not taking you back there." He then added something under his breath. "Not now, at least."

"Then, where are we going," she asked. "I am sure as hell don't want to go to the bat cave."

He shook his head. "You don't have to do any of that. When I mentioned "Let's head back," I am making you choose on where you want to go."

"Then let's head back to your place," said Barbara. "I am in a need of a shower and a bed."

"Ok, then, you can come with me to my place," said Dick as he held the door for her to leave the building.

She blushed, looking at him. "A shower and a bed. No funny business!"

"Perish the thought, Red," interjected DIck. "I am here to sober you up and to make you feel better." He opened the door for the limo. "Plus, I have already have an engagement waiting for me." He winked to her.

"Is she already there?"

"She is. I told her that my sister was coming to spend the night."

"Ok, then."

Dick closed the door behind him. He instructed the driver to take him to his residence. Across the seat, he saw Batgirl lying down. He knew that she was in the position of her next hurl. So, he reached for a bucket under the bar cabinet to put beside her. He had a cold towel ready to put on her forehead. He sighed as he knew it wasn't the first time taking care of her. As always, he would be there.

However, how much longer would it continue. At some point, there is a breaking point.


	4. Swimming Pools (Part II) (Dick x Barbara)

Dick decided to use one of Bruce's stowaway apartments in the city. Those were apartments in which his surrogate father needed to get away from the hustles and bustles of crime fighting, politics, and the like. Honestly, Dick knew it was actually for the company he keeps. That was his father - secretive and covert was the key. It seems that Dick was following well into his footsteps.

He poured a bottle of whiskey into his cup. He rattled the ice so his liquor could chill. Speaking of chill, he turned as the sleeping Barbara was combating the chills from her hangover. He allowed the liquor to wait a bit longer as he focused on his sister. What happened to her? What warranted her to change in such a way? He often blamed himself, not there when he needed it to be. If he wasn't focusing on saving the city instead of saving those close to him, then things may be different. Then, there was the other side of his brain, wanting her to take the blame as he wasn't at any fault. No one told her to take the glasses, pour the liquor into her throat, sleep with random men and women. If there was pain, then seek counseling, go to rehab.

Dick removed his peacoat and covered over Barbara. Her cheeks were flushed like a cherry-red tomato. Her hair was unkempt and tangled. For some reason, he found it cute. Seeing her at her worst, seeing her where she was in need of a savior - whoever he was.

As the driver continued en route to his private bungalow, he contacted Bruce. He didn't say much but to let him know that he got her. He closed his cell phone and lied his arms on the padding of the seat.

Sniffling noises were coming from the end of the seat. A tiny cry was released from the shaken kitten.

"Dick. Don't leave me. Don't leave me alone."

He shut his eyes, trying to combat the emotions at hand. He tried not to think about the days before. They were kids. He tried to remind himself that they were only kids. Kids at an impressionable age in which exploring oneself was to be normal. They were children, curious to the world only for the adults.

"Dick, don't leave me. Don't leave me, please."

He rested his hand on her shoulder. He rubbed gently as the word itself. He shifted his eyes away to the window as he watched the endless skyscrapers in the view. No matter what, no matter when. In the city that never sleeps, someone is wanting someone. Somebody wants to be loved.

Even when he saw her in the drunken stupor at that rooftop, he couldn't combat the feelings within. Defected and misbegotten, born as it were on the wrong side of the tracks. That wasn't the Barbara he had known, fought, loved, and studied under Batman's tutelage. His mind began flooding like a swimming pool, consumed with the anguish and frustration that the other half of his brain combated him on.  _Why would you care about Barbara? Why does it matter about her? Did you forget what she has done to you?_

"Don't leave me, Dick. Don't leave me, please."

He cursed under his breath. He didn't know why. Was it for himself? His pride? Barbara? Be as it may, he made it in his mind on what he needed to do.

"Winston," he said to his driver. "Contact my date of the evening and tell her that there will be a change of plans."

"What excuse do you want me to give her, Mr. Grayson?"

Dick blew through his teeth. "Family emergency."

_**Later….** _

"Wake up, Barbara."

Barbara slowly drifted her eyes opened. Her vision was blurry, mostly due to the amount of liquor she had consumed. She tried fixating her eyes to focus on the person in front of her. Upon rubbing her eyes, she saw that it was the Boy Wonder.

"Where are we," she said slurringly.

"At my apartment," he said to her. It was the truth admittedly. Barbara slowly drifted her eyes to the window where she saw the parking garage. The concrete barrier, a plaque written in gold saying Dick's name confirmed his truth. She turned to see his flattened face. She sat up as she covered herself in his jacket and his peacoat. "What happened to your date?"

"I wasn't in the mood tonight." He scratched under his arms. "I want to call it the night. And besides, I think it is rude for both parties to have unwanted guests."

Barbara narrowed her eyes. She had to be guarded. Only God knew what Dick could do. Yet again, there shouldn't be any concern. Nevertheless, trust was still an issue. Unsure it was for him or for herself. Before she can speak, he raised his finger.

"I remembered. Shower and a bed. No funny business," he confirmed to her adamantly. "I have my maid on standby to escort you at all times. I won't be in the vicinity of anywhere you might be. I will keep my distance to the study and to my neighboring bedroom. You can stay the night and I can be gone before you wake up. That way you can feel secure and not worry about any interference. Got it?"

Dick opened the door and stepped out. He didn't even once look back as he headed for the elevator. Barbara watched Dick walking with the driver until he boarded the elevator. Once the doors were closed, the driver walked back toward the limo for Barbara.

"Ready, Ms. Gordon," asked the driver casually as he opened the door. Barbara wasn't used to this kind of service. Actually, she has but lately the only time men would approach her was for another high or for a cheap thrill. As of now, it was refreshing that none of them had ulterior motives. Barbara nodded as she held the jackets and stepped out of the car. The driver took the jackets as she headed toward the elevator. She was dazed, still drunk from earlier on the rooftop.

"Shall I assist you, Ms. Gordon," asked the driver.

"I am okay, thanks," she said as she continued to walk.

The driver held the door for the elevator as they entered. He pressed a few buttons before inserting a key into the slot.  _Dick always manages to live lavish where he needs to be discreet_  was the first thought that came to her mind. Actually, it was closest to something nice she had thought about him the entire night.

_So, how much are you going to charge her?_

_With her, I can offer you a thousand an hour._

_A thousand an hour? Is she that great?_

_One of the finest out this side of Gotham._

_I am not sure. Care to get a sample?_

_She is the police commissioner's daughter. If anything, I should double the price._

_Police Commissioner Gordon? You aren't serious?_

_Care to check for credentials?_

_What reason would Daddy's Girl be here?_

_A thousand an hour or not?_

_I will do you one better. Five thousand for the entire night._

_Five thousand? Way beyond my standard rate._

_Let's say me and the boys have some feelings we need to relieve out on her for the Commissioner's sake._

_Well, well, well. Can't stop people from externalizing their frustration. Five thousand it is._

_**To be continued….** _

_**A/N: Hey, guys! Have mercy on me. It has been a while since I have written a chapter for this series. I promise to write more into this particular arc. Thanks for reading.** _


End file.
